demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Unbroken
Unbroken is the third studio album by American pop singer Demi Lovato. The album was released on September 20, 2011, by Hollywood Records. Lovato worked with a variety of producers and writers such as Toby Gad, Rock Mafia, Timbaland, Dreamlab, and others. Demi had been recording songs for the album right after the promotion for her second album, "Here We Go Again" ended during the summer of 2010 and resumed in April 2011 after Lovato’s treatment in rehab. The album's lyrical content was heavily influenced by the singer’s emotional problems that became publicized in late 2010 when she was sent to rehab for treatment. This came after an altercation with a back up dancer occurred while on tour with the Jonas Brothers. The album is sonically influenced by the sound of pop and urban artists like Rihanna and Keri Hilson. While some of the album's lyrical content was heavily influenced by Lovato's personal struggles in late 2010, it also deals with lighter subjects, such as love, self empowerment and having fun. The album peaked at #4 on the Billboard 200, selling 96,000 copies in its first week of release.The album received generally mixed to positive reviews from music critics, who commended its ballad tracks and praised Lovato's vocals, but dismissed it as "immature" and criticized its amount of "party songs." Album Background After the release of her second album, "Here We Go Again" in the second half of 2009, Lovato was dedicated to her acting career, with recordings for the series and movies "Sonny with a Chance" & "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam" and their soundtracks. Therefore, recording the first track on this album was made only in July 2010 with producer Dapo Torimiro. That same month, the singer gave an interview to MTV, in which she said she was "creating a new sound," it would be "fun. A little more R&B/pop." Later, in a conversation with AHN, Demi quoted Rihanna and Keri Hilson as influences. At the time, Demi revealed that she planned to work in no hurry on this album, stating that "Every other album I haven’t had time to really take my time and craft it like I really wanted to do because I was finding spare time between a television show, and movies, and touring, and then all over again. I’ve worked on (the album) for the past year and really gone hard over the past few months, but you can definitely tell that I took my time with this record." In August of 2010, Demi entered in the "Camp Rock World Tour 2010" to release the movie, "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam." In November 2010, she left the tour due to personal problems and was admitted to a clinic for 3 months. During this time, the recordings were interrupted. Some time after leaving the clinic, Demi returned to work on the album, in April 2011, it was reported that she was also working with producers/songwriters Sandy Vee and August Rigo. Later that month, Demi announced that she would leave "Sonny with a Chance" because she wanted to focus on her music career more than her acting career. In July of 2011, Demi described the album as "more mature" than their previous sound and more fun and light than her first single, "Skyscraper", while other tracks are more intense. On August 11, 2011, Demi used her Twitter account and Facebook page to announce the title of her 3rd album "Unbroken." Around 20 tracks were recorded for the album, one of which is a duet with an R&B singer. She also worked with Dreamlab, Rock Mafia, Ryan Tedder and Kara DioGuardi. About working with Lovato, Ryan Tedder commented, "Demi blew me out of the water vocally! I had no idea how good her voice is. She's one of the best singers I've ever worked with. Literally, that good... I mean, she's a Kelly Clarkson-level vocalist. And Kelly has a set of pipes." Tracks # All Night Long (featuring Missy Elliott and Timbaland) # Who's That Boy (featuring Dev) # You're My Only Shorty (featuring Iyaz) # Together (featuring Jason Derülo) # Lightweight # Unbroken # Fix a Heart # Hold Up # Mistake # Give Your Heart a Break # Skyscraper # In Real Life # My Love Is Like a Star # For the Love of a Daughter Japanese Bonus Tracks 15. Aftershock 16. Yes I Am Charts Category:Albums